Shatter Me
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Lana Snart isn't your everyday Snart, considering she's a CSI for the CCPD. Wanting to protect her siblings from their father, she wanted to be able to throw him back in jail if he ever got out. That was the original plan until the Particle Accelerator blew up on that fateful night. (Barry/OC) Ratings may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"SNART to my office!" Captain Singh yelled through the precinct.

"I've been back twenty minutes, what did you do?" Barry asked and looked at me.

"No idea and Lenny isn't even in town," I sighed walking over to the office.

I'm Lana Snart, yes Snart; I'm one of the CSI's here at the CCPD. I know that this by itself seems weird and off, but that's because you don't know my past and what I went through to be here. Or even why I'm here working for the CCPD as a civil servant, when my family are thieves. So we're going to have to go way back to when I was two years old and my old man got put away for life for the murder of my mother.

**Outside POV**

Sitting on the bench in the CCPD are three kids all ranging in ages. The male with hard blue eyes watching the two girls beside him and everything going on around them. In his seventeen years of life he's seen and been through very hard times, but now his father went too far, he killed his baby sister's mother. He sighed looking at his sisters, the nine year old trying to teach patty cake to the two year old who is clapping and laughing. He smiled at that, he may not have been able to save Lisa, but they could save Lana from that monster.

Leonard remembers it all vividly. Lana had spilled her sippy cup and Lewis was ready to discipline her. Her mother told him that it was an accident, she's a baby still, and in his drunken state he didn't care and closed in on the child wanting to teach her a lesson. Len himself was getting up to tackle the man who threatened his baby sister. Lisa was sitting behind Len scared to move. Lana's mom got in between the baby and Lewis; so the man killed her, before Len tackled him to the floor and knocked him out. Len picked up the crying Lana and took Lisa's hand and left. Len called the cops on the way to Mick's, where they could wait it out until the cops showed up.

And that's where they are now, the three of them have been sitting in the precinct, no one knowing what to do with the three of them.

Joe West sighed looking at the three kids, his own daughter was the same age as the baby. There was no way that the three of them would be able to stay together. Lisa would go to a home, and Lana an adoption agency; Leonard is almost eighteen, so he'll be given a start off budget provided by the police department. It's hard to tell how long the three of them are going to be together for.

"Would you guys like to get something to eat?" he asked the group of kids.

"We don't need any handouts," Leonard said giving Joe a cold stare.

"It's not a handout, you three have been sitting here all day, I just thought you all would like to stretch your legs and get a bite to eat," Joe said trying to defuse the situation.

"Wenny ood," Lana said looking at her brother.

"I'm hungry too Lenny," Lisa said shyly.

Len sighed and nodded to Joe, he went and picked up Lana settling her on his hip and taking Lisa's hand. The group of four walked across the road to the dinner, Len smirked remembering when their grandfather had brought him here and he learned police coding and response times. They walked in and took a seat, Len grabbed a high chair and sat Lana down in it carefully. He flipped the paper placemat over and gave it to Lana; he then took the small box of crayons at the end of the table splitting them; orange and yellow for Lisa, blue and green for Lana.

"You really take care of them," Joe commented.

"I always have, Lisa's mom left not long after she was born, Lana's mom worked a lot; so I was the one who took care of the both of them," Len explained. "Thank you."

"For what?" Joe asked.

"I know you're giving me extra time with them, I'm not stupid, they're going to try and split us up. I'm going to do everything in my power to not be separated," Len said.

The waitress came around and got their drink order. The two girls were very interested in coloring, not paying any mind to Len and Joe.

"The only thing is Lana's so young, people are going to look to adopt her, Lisa's at the age that people don't really look for kids. I don't want to be separated from either of them."

"There are ways Leonard, you'll be able to see them anytime that you want. Being as young as you are without the extra income you had from your father and Lana's mother, taking care of them is going to be hard."

Len sighed rubbing a hand over his head. He was always going to see them, they are his life.

"Snowflake, you want chicken nuggets?" Len asked Lana. Lana looked up from her scribbles and nodded.

"Chickey nuggets," she smiled laughing.

* * *

The kids were separated, but Len kept his promise and always went to see them. He'd pick up Lisa sometimes with Mick and they'd go see Lana, by coincidence it was every time a family was visiting Lana to adopt her. After seeing the three siblings, every couple declined adopting Lana, not able to break the kids apart. Lana and Lisa cried every time it was time to leave and it broke Len's heart.

When Lana was five she was moved to the same home as Lisa, so that made things easier by having the sisters together. That was also when Len went to jail for a few years, so the sisters stayed together. Lisa then started showing Lana how to pick locks and pickpocket people. When Len came to see his sisters once he was out, they were overjoyed to see their big brother again.

Over the years Len got better at stealing things and making money from them. When Lisa turned eighteen she left the home and that meant Lana was alone. Len and Lisa came to see her often, while slowly building a college fund for Lana. Even though Lana didn't have a perfect life, she had a more positive outlook then the other two did and they wanted her to make the most of it.

When Lana turned eighteen she was accepted into CCU and had no trouble affording the tuition. It was then that Len and Lisa decided to tell Lana about their father. Lana couldn't believe what her brother and sister had went through and how much of a monster Lewis is. She then decided she was going to be a forensic scientist, to make sure if Lewis ever got out that she could send him right back. Her brother and sister had taken care of her, now it was her turn to be able to look out for them.

When she graduated, she applied to the CCPD to be a CSI. She knew that there were two open positions and one the people she graduated with Barry Allen was a shew in for it. The precinct didn't know what to make of the girl, few believed her brother put her up to it so she could tamper with his evidence. Joe West stepped in and said that everyone deserves a chance. Lana got the job.

There were a few cases that she wasn't allowed to do, due to her brother's involvement. She was questioned about his whereabouts and if she knew anything about the crime, which she proved every time to not know anything. Which was a lie, she knew where he was and knew he didn't do it or did, but no more details then that. She didn't see anything wrong about telling little white lies, if she knew for sure that Len hadn't done anything. She would never get an answer if he did do it, so that was her way of knowing.

Over the years she became friends with Barry, even picking him up for work and sharing a lab with him. Those were the days he was on time when he rode with Lana, due to her obsession with having to be on time.

* * *

**Lana's POV**

My cell phone rang on the bookshelf beside my bed. I groaned, it wasn't Len or Lise they call the burner phone they gave me. What the hell, I wasn't supposed to work until later this evening.

"Hello," I answered, not ready to get up.

"Hey Lana sorry to wake you, Barry left for Starling City and we need you on East High Street for a hit and run," Detective West said.

"Its fine detective, I'll be there soon," I replied already getting up.

I got up and started getting ready to go, no time to worry with a shower right now. I put on a pair of black yoga pants and an aqua long sleeved shirt. I pulled my blonde hair back in a ponytail, since I couldn't take a shower. Once I was sure I was done I walked out to my kitchen seeing Lenny leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee and Lise asleep on the couch.

"Please tell me I'm not going to work your scene?" I asked going and grabbing a to-go mug.

"Snowflake you know us better than that," Lenny replied sipping his coffee.

"Good, one CSI is out of town, so the other one would have to do it," I replied pouring coffee into my mug.

"No heists until the one gets back got it, I was planning a trip to Metropolis with Mick anyway," he shrugged.

"Stay out of trouble and if you and Lise leave lock up, I'm more than likely pulling a double today," I said pulling on a pair of black and white Vans.

"Love you and tell Lisa I love her," I said grabbing my keys and laminate. Ohh being a civil servant to the CCPD.

"I'll grab us all dinner tonight, don't work yourself too hard Snowflake." That Lenny's way of saying I love you without saying it. If I ever met my father I'd kill him for what he did to my brother and sister.

***Few Days Later***

I was sitting at my desk typing up a report when an iced coffee was sat on my desk. I looked up to see the smiling face of Barry Allen and his sister Iris West.

"White chocolate iced mocha," he replied.

"Let me guess, you were going to bring me coffee, got called to a scene asked Iris to bring it, didn't want to face me until you had it, so you waited on Iris," I replied smirking. "Way to kiss ass, I must say it's a start. Now all you have to admit is Vans are better than Converse"

"In your dreams, it's weird how you always guess exactly what happens though," Barry said and I chuckled.

"Lana you need to be a psychic," Iris said and I smiled.

"I've just got Barry's apology down by now."

"Guys, we get to see the Particle Accelerator turn on tonight," Barry changed the topic excitedly.

"Barry we're going for you," I said looking at him. I was supposed to grab a drink with Lise, but I promised Barry I'd go.

"I'm going to go find dad," Iris said holding up a bag of food. Barry and I nodded following her to the detective's desk.

"Snart to my office!" Captain Singh yelled through the precinct.

"I've been back twenty minutes, what did you do?" Barry asked and looked at me.

"No idea and Lenny isn't even in town," I sighed walking over to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lana's POV**

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked walking into the office.

"Yes, since Barry is back, finish what you're working on and take the rest of the day off. You've been taking most of his hours and I think that you deserve a break," he said.

"Thank you," I said hurriedly leaving, before he changed his mind or questioned me about my brother.

Any time there's a case that involves Lenny, usually I have to go to interrogation and answer questions with another detective present and it's usually Detective West. I walked back out everyone eyeing me, I sighed and went back up to the lab. As soon as cops and other personnel here learn my name they assume that I'm helping my brother. Now I'm not saying that I've never been on a heist, because I have right out of high school, and that's going to the grave with me, but I didn't like it.

"Anything bad?" Barry asked when I walked into the shared space.

"No, he gave me the rest of the day off, since I've been picking up your hours; gotta say I totally don't mind binging on a few documentaries and ice cream," I sighed laughing.

"Well I guess you won't get to hear the best part of my trip," he said.

"Fill me in, I have to finish this test first."

"I met Oliver Queen and the Arrow," he smirked.

"First you meet one of the sexiest men alive and you didn't take pictures. And second you met the Starling vigilante and you aren't full of holes. Barry, I must say I am disappointed and impressed all at the same time," I laughed.

* * *

Well my day of wasn't as easy as I'd liked it to have been. I wound up going to my storage unit and getting out all of my Christmas decorations. Len and Lise aren't much on Christmas since our father ruined that, but they celebrate it for me. I hate that my life is so much easier than theirs was, I can't help but feel like I should have had the same as them. They're protected me my whole life, so I could have the childhood that they never did and the only thing I make sure is that the monster stays in prison.

I sighed hanging the last snowflake ornament on the tree. I stepped back and smiled at my tree, it's a normal size fake tree. Len insists on getting me a real tree, but I like the fake tree, there's less maintenance involved. The tree is covered in white lights with white, blue and silver balls and snowflakes. Our joke on our tree is instead of having a star or angel at the top, it's instead some kind of jewelry, crown or something Lenny and Lise stole.

Barry had texted me earlier telling me that with the case he has this morning he doesn't know if we can go tonight. Honestly I'd be ok with that, the only reason I was going anyway was for Barry. We had known each other at CCU since we had most classes with each other. It wasn't until we started working together that I started to get to know Barry and realized just how great of a person he is.

It wasn't until later Barry texted me telling me that he and Iris were going, since he solved the Mardon robbery, wow I need to pay attention to what he's doing. I told him to go without me, I'm going to see if he actually asks Iris out, probably not, but I'm giving him the opportunity.

"Lanny, you still want to grab drinks?" I heard Lise yell coming in.

"Yeah, let me get ready," I said running off to my room. I didn't realize what time it was.

I ran into my room changing into a pair of black yoga pants and a navy thermal shirt. I came out of my room seeing Lise sitting at the island looking at one of my forensic magazines.

"I'm glad you went to school, I don't understand any of this," she said and I smiled. "I also have the perfect necklace for the top of the tree this year, I'll bring it tomorrow. I think Lenny is getting his in Metropolis."

"Then I shall decide when he comes back. Where are we going, that depends on what jacket I wear," I said going over to the hooks on the wall.

"I would say Saints, but Lenny and Mick are out of town, so let's not piss anyone off. There's that new club in town, I think it's called Vibe. They even have an outdoor area, so we can sit in the cold," she replied.

Us Snart siblings love the cold and always have. It doesn't matter if it was a snowball fight when we were younger, Lenny taking me sledding, Lise taking me to the ice rink with her. I grabbed my nicer navy coat and slipped on my Vans.

"Let's go," I smiled.

"So what do you want?" Lise asked as we looked at the drink menu.

"The bourbon cinder doesn't sound bad," I said sticking a piece of ice in my mouth.

We ordered dinner first, so I was still crunching on the cup of ice I had originally got. I was watching the TV seeing everything with the particle accelerator, reading the report sucks though. The waiter came around and took our drink order.

"So any new guys?" Lise asked.

"Not since yesterday sis," I smirked sticking another piece of piece in my mouth.

"Just checking brat," she smiled.

"Whatever you say train wreck. Damnit, where's jerk when we're calling each other names."

"Being a jerk," she laughed pulling her phone out.

I chuckled and pulled mine out sending Lenny a text. I heard a loud explosion and started looking around.

"What in the hell is that?" Lise asked pointing to a stream of light.

I turned my head seeing that the newscast on the particle accelerator was out.

"That's not good," I muttered a chill coming up my spine.

The light then surged out. I grabbed Lisa and pulled her under the table, before the world went black.

**Lisa's POV**

"That's not good," I heard Lanny say.

For her to say that, this really isn't. I felt her grab me a basically threw me under the table, I turned to grab her, but she fell unconscious.

"LANA!" I yelled crawling up to her.

I checked her pulse, it was strong as ever, but she is so cold and that's something weird even for her. I heard yells, screams and just chaos all around me. People were bleeding and hurt all around me and out on the street. I took a deep breath and got Lana in a chair, before calling 911, the line was busy. I looked at my baby sister, still knocked out and started thinking of things I could do.

"We're taking a group to the hospital, we can take her," a man said beside me.

"Ok," I agreed.

I helped him carry Lana through the empty club and out front to a van, we got Lana inside and I climbed in with her. I hugged my sister to me and tried to settle down. There is absolute chaos going on in the city and the freezing girl beside me kept pulling me out of my thoughts. I pulled off my leather coat and wrapped it around her.

I felt the vehicle lunge, so I knew we were moving, thank god. I pulled out my phone and dialed Len's number, it went straight to voicemail, I instantly called again.

"What now Lise?" he asked annoyed.

"You need to come home now, it's Lana something happened with that accelerator thing. She's unconscious we're on our way to the hospital now, Lenny she's so cold," I said and I could feel tears starting to form.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be at the hospital as soon as I get in town," he said and I nodded.

"Be careful," I said.

"I will, you be careful and give me updates on Snowflake," he said hanging up.

I wiped my eyes, before hugging Lana close to me. We Snart's aren't very lucky.

It took way longer to get to the hospital then normal, but that's too be expected. When we pulled up there were nurses helping us, Lana was instantly taken being in critical condition. I followed after her not letting her out of my sight. They wheeled her into a room and gave me paperwork to fill out. I luckily knew it all and it took no time, before I handed it back. I walked out in the hallway when they were changing and hooking her up to different machines.

"That's my son!" I heard someone yell from the room beside me.

"You can't be in here right now," another voice said followed by a door slam.

I looked over a recognized the Detective from Lana's work. Since I have no record sneaking Lana some lunch every now and then isn't really much trouble. He looked heartbroken and distressed, he looked over at me and his eyes widened, he knew who I was.

"Leonard or Lana?" he asked.

"Lana," I muttered quietly. "We were out and she knew something was wrong, she threw me under the table, before she was knocked out. Now she's so cold, ungodly cold, but her vitals are strong I just don't know."

"Barry my adopted son, he shares a lab with Lana. He was struck by lightning in their lab and now they're trying to stabilize him, he keeps flat lining."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Len's POV**

Mick pulled in front of the hospital and I got out. I nodded and him as he pulled off. I made my way in the hospital, there were people everywhere. By the destruction of the city that's no surprise though. I went up to the reception area and was given a room number, I made my to the critical wing, where only two family members are allowed in. I looked at the room numbers looking for Snowflake's.

"Snart," I heard and looked forward seeing Detective West, ohh joy.

"Detective, this really isn't the time. You can arrest me later if you'd like for whatever, for now I need to find Lana's room," I said sternly.

"She's this way, her room is beside my sons," he said kindly smiling and led the way.

I saw Lana's room and nodded to the man, before going in. Lisa was curled up in a chair fast asleep. I looked over at Lana and paled seeing her hooked up to so many machines. I've never seen someone hooked up to so many machines before. I walked around Lisa not wanting to wake her and sat in the chair beside Lana's bed. I grabbed her hand and shivered, she's so unbelievably cold. I'm happy that she's alive, but how is she? The human body shouldn't be able to function this low of temperature. I turned and looked at her monitor, her vitals are a strong as ever the only strange thing was her body temperature, 52 degrees Fahrenheit. I looked at my baby sister and sighed, why did she have to be a Snart? Lise and I have done everything to protect her, keep her away from our curse and here she is in the hospital anyway.

There was a loud beeping from the hallway, there's was loud shouting and people running down the hall.

"Poor Barry," Lise muttered shifting to sit up.

"Who's Barry?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock, before lunging to hug me; she started crying and I pulled her closer to me. The three of us are all we have, Lise went through so much last night, I knew she needed this. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, she pulled her chair beside of mine and laid her head on my shoulder.

"What have the doctors said?" I asked.

"A doctor's only been in once, he called her a medical miracle. She perfectly fine, except she's unconscious and has an extremely low body temperature," she explained.

"What haven't they been in here?" I asked getting angry.

"Barry, he's Lana's friend and shares a lab with her at the CCPD. He was struck by lightning and the kids been flat-lining all night, this will be the 6th time."

I instantly felt my anger disappear, that must be the detective's son. Lana would also rather the doctor attend to her friend then herself.

Lise and I sat mostly in silence as we watched our baby sister. I can't help, but to feel like this is the Snart curse finally getting a hold of Lana.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lentz, Lana's doctor. I want to apologize to you two for not seeing her more than once over the course of the night," the man started as I stared him down.

"It's ok, Lana and Barry are friends, she'd rather you help him. I'm Lisa and this is my brother Michael, we're Lana's siblings," Lise said using one of my fake names.

"Ok well, Lana's condition is extremely odd, not to be rude, but I have no idea how she's alive. Her body temperature is so low that it shouldn't be able to function, but it is. There were a few irregularities' over night, but they were very minor and lasted no lingered than two minutes. We're going to keep her here in critical for another day, while were still getting people settled. We're going to try some heating pads and blankets to see how she reacts to them, but I'm hoping that'll she'll wake up. If you two need anything don't hesitate to ask a nurse for me," the doctor said, I nodded and he left.

"Lise call Mick have him pick you up and take you back to Lana's, then have him bring you back later. We'll take turns," I said.

"I don't want to leave her," Lise said.

"I know, but we don't know how long it's going to be. It's better that you take some time and then come back refreshed."

"Fine."

It's been a few hours since Lise left, if I know her she'll be back in about an hour. I had to chase her off when Mick got her. The nurses are coming in more regular checking on her, I guess the minor injuries are started to trickle out. I heard a knocked on the door and looked up seeing a girl about Snowflakes age.

"Hi, I'm Iris, I'm Lana's friend. I've been over with my brother, when my dad told me that she was here," the girl said timidly.

"I'm Snowflake's brother," I said.

"Leonard right?" the girl asked.

"You can call me Len."

"What happened with Lana?" 

"From what Lisa said, she and Snowflake were out at a bar. Snowflake noticed something was off with the particle accelerator and threw Lisa under the table, before she passed out. Her body temperature is currently at 50 degrees Fahrenheit, her vitals are strong and no one knows why."

Iris explained that when the lightening hit Barry that he was in his and Lana's lab, so apparently the place is a complete wreck. Iris said a little bit and we talked about Lana and Barry, I found myself smiling knowing that Snowflake had great friends, maybe she isn't cursed so much.

-Three Months Later-

"What's the highlight of today?" I asked Lise coming into Lana's room.

"No irregularity's in vitals," Lise said.

A month ago we both agreed that when we trade shifts that we say something positive about Lana's health, because she would want us to. I refuse to pull a heist, since Snowflake's been in here, it's not right that we're awake and our little bubble of energy is in a coma. One weird thing is that Lana's hair now has light blonde highlights in it. Lisa says the color is ash blonde and it shows compare to the normal blonde hair.

Lise pulled out a deck of cards and we set up to play black jack. We've been doing this since they moved Lana's room. Lise dealt our hands and we always have one for Snowflake. Lise went over 21, I stayed at 20, while Snowflake had a 21.

"In a coma and she still cheats," I muttered and Lisa chuckled.

"L-lenny, L-lisey," I heard the faintest voice.

I turned and looked over and Lana seeing her blue eyes shining back.

"Lise push the call bell. Snowflake it's ok, we're here," I said rushing over to the girl.

"What happened?" she asked looking around.

"Settle down, everything's ok. Snowflake you've been in a coma for three months," I said seeing her eyes widen and her heart monitor started beeping.

"Hey, hey you're ok, Lise and I have been here the whole time with you."

"Lanny you saved me," Lise smiled taking Lana's hand.

The heart monitor stop beeping and Snowflake smiled. The doctor came in right away and started talking with Lana. She told him that she felt fine, she felt hot; which again is odd. The whole situation is odd and it just keep getting weirder. We stood back as she went through a checkup and removing IV's and tubes from her everything coming out perfectly normal for Lana, except her temperature. The doctor told her that she could start rehabilitation tomorrow from being in a coma. She smiled and I could tell that she was up to something. About an hour later the doctor left and she huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm sure that I won't need the rehabilitation," she said.

"Lanny, you've been in a coma for three months," Lisa tried to argue.

"Lise I can move my arms like nothing ever happened," she said flaring them for emphasis. "I'm almost sure that I could walk out of here with no problem."

"How is any of this possible?"

"We're Snart's, when is anything simple?" I asked getting up and going over to the bed.

I went to Lana's side knowing she was going to try and stand without help. There was no fighting her, she turned and moved herself to sitting on the edge of the bed with no problem. I held out my arm which she grabbed pulling herself up, I was impressed her legs were supporting her weight. She took a small step forward and my eyes widened, what happened to my baby sister. No one should be in this good of health after being in a coma. She started taking bigger steps being hard headed as our sister. An hour later she was walking around on her own free will.

"Can we go home?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

So, yay procrastination. Sorry guys school is kicking my ass and I'm procrastinating on this paper I have to get done, but I can't focus long enough to get it done.

Chapter 4

**Lana's POV**

"I wish that Lise would get back, I want clothes," I said flopping back on the bed.

"Chill Snowflake, she'll be back soon enough and we can go home," Lenny said smiling at me.

"I'm already chilling enough," I sighed.

I don't remember anything after getting that drink with Lise, I don't even remember throwing her under the table. Being in a coma for three months is just weird to process, just knowing that I've missed three months of life is weird. And my body temperature being so low, it makes no sense. I feel absolutely fine, like there's nothing wrong with me. The huge 54 degrees on the monitor tells me differently. And why have I gained complete control over my body, I was asleep for three months I should be having to go through physical therapy, instead I'm waiting impatiently on Lise to get me clothes.

There was a knocked on the door and I saw Iris pop her head in.

"Hey Len, how's everything today?" she asked, obviously not noticing me.

"Ohh Iris, I forgot to tell you, but Snowflake can," Len smiled at me.

Iris turned her head at me and I smiled waving. Iris jerked the door open and ran into the room and over to me. She hugged me and I could hear her crying, I smiled and hugged her back. She kept saying my name and things that were inaudible. After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Ohh Lana, I'm so glad you're awake. You will not believe what the past three months have been like," she smiled.

"I can only imagine, I guess Barry's been up to his elbows in work," I said her face turned to upset. "Iris, where's Barry?"

She took a deep breath and I could tell she was about to cry. She took another deep breath and looked at me.

"Barry's in the room next door, he was struck by lightning the same night. He's been going into multiple cardiac arrests since the particle accelerator blew up,"

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's bad the doctors have no clue what's going on?"

I moved out of the bed and stood, I looked around for anything close to shoes.

"Hold it Snowflake, you're a patient you can go over in a wheelchair," Len said going over to the closet.

He pulled out a wheelchair out of closet and opened it. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this one and walked over and sat in it.

"Lana, how can you walk without assistance?" Iris asked shocked.

"There are so many things we're clueless about that I'm just going with it now. I have no idea and I want to cry, but I'm just going with it," I sighed.

Len pushed me as Iris held the doors. Nothing prepared me for what I saw. The happy go-lucky Barry Allen unconscious with more tubes and wires coming out of him then were ever attached to me. I felt tears coming to my eyes, I felt Len's hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I took a deep breath and stood walking aver to him, I sat my hand on his. His hand was much warmer than my own and I half smiled at that, Barry always being the warm ray of sunlight in everyone's lives. I sighed looking at his face, this didn't feel like Barry.

"Hey, Iris I-Lana?" Joe said and I turned to him.

"Hey detective," I smiled.

"Lose that detective bullshit," he said coming over to me and hugged me, before pulling away to look at me. "Why are you so cold? I know your brother and sister said you were, but you feel like ice."

"I'm just saying screw it at this point, I'm going to need therapy. I'm emotional, I want to cry, but I'm not going to," I said.

"Snowflake, Lise is probably back with your clothes, you ready to go home?" Len asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll be back I promise, right now I want to go home," I said.

"They released you?" Joe asked.

"Not necessarily, but I don't want to be here anymore," I shrugged sitting in the wheelchair.

"You're just letting her leave?" Joe asked looking at Len.

"Detective, nothing is going to keep Snowflake here when she doesn't want to be. Not me, not Lisa; she's a Snart," Len shrugged and I could see the concern on Joe's face.

"Just be careful Lana, and if anything happens please come back," Joe said and I smiled nodding.

"Bye Joe, Bye Iris."

"Detective, Iris it's been a pleasure," Len said before wheeling me back over to my room.

It took Lise another ten minutes before she was back with clothes. It was a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. I wasn't happy with the sweat pants they made me feel hot. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, I had changed a lot in three months. I'm smaller but that's from not properly eating and my hair has light blonde almost white highlights. It's so strange, I either have had to pay to get highlights or that one time we spent all summer in Coast City.

I grabbed the tape on my arm that holding the thermometer on and ripped it off. I hissed in pain, but that seriously sucked. I put on the pair of socks and walked back out to the room. Lisa held out my vans which I took with frown. I thought on Barry's and my disagreements about Converse and Vans. I put on my shoes and jumped up ready to go.

"Can we go now?" I asked. I just want to go home.

"Let's go," Len said leading the way.

We walked through the hospital not drawing too much attention to ourselves. Len said they signed my release papers, but I'm starting to wondering if they didn't just spring me. We walked out the front and there was Mick sitting in Lenny's black Mercedes. I got in the back behind the passenger's seat, Lisa got in beside me and Len in the passenger's seat.

"Frostbite glad to see you're awake," Mick smiled at me in the rearview. When I was kid I always wanted Lenny's attention, which took him away from hanging out with Mick. So as a play on Lenny calling me Snowflake, Mick calls me Frostbite.

"Thanks Mick, glad I'm awake," I smiled back.

We were all mostly quiet the whole way home. They would all fill me in on things that I missed when they remembered them and I threw in my opinion. Mick pulled up in front of my apartment and promised to come and check on me later. Len, Lise and I made our way into my apartment. It was weird, like I feel like I was in here yesterday. I could see Len and Lise's stuff here and there's more than usual; so they've been staying here. I smiled seeing the Christmas tree still standing.

"You guys didn't take down the tree?" I asked.

"We still haven't done Christmas, and you still haven't decided the top of the tree," Len smirked.

"Wipe that smug look off of your face, you haven't won anything yet," Lise said and crossed her arms.

I smiled looking at the two of them, it's probably weird for them that I'm awake, but like I said it's like yesterday for me.

"Well let me decide then," I smiled.

They both stared at me for a second, before going off to the spare bedroom. Lise was the first one out with a velvet case, while Len casually walked out with a box. Lise opened her case and inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace. Len smirked and opened the box, he pulled out an emerald and diamond encrusted crown.

"Sorry Lise, Lenny wins," Lenny smirked and Lise pouted.

I chuckled and sat on the couch. We gave our presents to each other and enjoyed the time that we had. Lenny fixed us a late dinner and we all sat around the TV eating and watching movies. The later it got the more afraid I got, I'm scared I won't wake up.

"Wow it got cold in here, Lenny hand me that blanket behind you," Lise said.

Lenny hit me across the face with it before tossing it to Lise, I stuck my tongue out at him. We all settled back in watching Frozen at my request. I fell in love with the movie when it came out and Lenny was never so happy that I wasn't a kid singing Let It Go ever twenty seconds.

"You're scared to sleep aren't you?" Len asked. I knew they were both looking at me.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"You're fighting sleep, you only used to do that if you were excited. Now I know you're excited to be awake, I also know that your confused and upset. Based on that I know you are scared to go to sleep," he explained, he always was smart.

"Right as always," I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"It's ok Snowflake, we're here for you. We'll be right here, we aren't going anywhere," Len said giving me a genuine smile. Those are few and far between.

"Thanks."

"Not to make light of the situation, but I can see my breath," Lise said.

I looked at her and I could see her breath as she breathed out. I let out a breath and nothing; which made me feel weird. I turned my head to Len and saw his breath too.

"A-am I doing this?" I asked freaking out.

"Hey, hey, it's ok calm down," Len said.

I ignored him jumping up and running to my room. I closed the door and sat against it, why is this happening? What happened to me?

**Len's POV**

It had something to do with that explosion, my little sister is freezing this apartment. Her bedroom door is iced shut, Lise and I keep banging on it trying to get her to open up, but she won't. I can hear her crying too, it hurts knowing she upset and I can't help her.

"Come on Snowflake, just calm down, defrost the door and let's talk about this," I yelled.

"No, go away!"

"We were just watching Frozen, you know how this shutting yourself out works," Lise yelled, good point.

"I don't know how!"

"Lise go call Mick, we might need him to burn it down or at least thaw the door," I said quietly, she nodded and walked off.

"Snowflake, it's just me, Lise is calling Mick. We're going to make it through this Snowflake I promise you that. You're not going to go through this alone, I'll help you in any way I have to. Now calm down take deep breaths," I said.

One minute and twelve seconds later I heard her get up from being against the door. She was trying to turn the door knob, but it was sticking.

"Back up Snowflake!" I called.

Once she called back an ok, I turned the knob as hard as I could and dropped my shoulder bashing the door and it opened. Snowflake ran and hugged me crying, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. I felt her slowly heating up. I looked around her room and my eye widened, there were huge icicles everywhere and even coming out of the ground.

"Lenny I'm scared, I did all of this," she muttered into my shoulder still crying.

"I know you are, we're going to get through this, what ever happened with the particle accelerator affected you, but we're going to get this under control, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** Sorry guys about the time it's taken me to get a new chapter up. It's finally winter break and I literally haven't had a break from school in a year. I had Spring Semester straight into Summer straight into Fall. I haven't forgotten this I love this story so much and have so many ideas, just trying to get time with school is unbelievable. So I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters out for this and my other two stories I have going on.

Chapter 5

**Lana's POV**

I woke up and saw that I was in my room. Ughh I have to get ready for work…wait I just woke up from a coma and can make ice come out of nowhere. I started freaking out when I felt someone shift beside me. I sat up and saw that Lise was beside me. I looked and saw that Lenny was leaning against the bed asleep which is rare since he's the lightest sleeper. I also saw Mick passed out in my desk chair. I smiled seeing my family together, even if it's because of me. Lenny calmed me down and tucked me into bed last night. Lise being worried climbed in with me, while Len was watching us he must have drifted off and I don't know about Mick, he wasn't here when I went to sleep.

"You ok Snowflake?" I heard Lenny ask, so he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah, I just realized what happened yesterday. What are we going to do Lenny?" I asked.

"I've been thinking on it all night. We need to figure out what triggers these powers and help you control them," he said standing up.

"How are we going to do that?"

"How did Lise teach you to ice skate?" he smirked.

"Practice."

"Practice along with lots of trial and error. I don't know what's happened to you, but we are going to figure this out together. Now come on I'll cook breakfast."

"You guys couldn't have woken me up?" Lise asked coming into the kitchen.

"You needed sleep sis, it was a long night for everyone," Lenny replied taking another bite.

"How do you think I felt, I slept in a chair?" Mick gruffed taking a sip of coffee. After Lenny and I came out to the kitchen, Mick wasn't far behind.

"It's a gaming chair it cost a lot and is very comfortable. It has all the adjustable stuff to make it more comfortable," I said.

"Have you tried sleeping in that thing?"

"No use Mick, on her days off she's glued to that seat playing video games all day," Lenny said.

"It's not that bad," I replied.

"I asked you to take the garbage out three times and you were so caught up in whatever you were playing you forgot every time I asked," Lise said and I shrugged.

"Ok, well you two do whatever you need to. Mick and I have to run a few errands, then Lise bring Snowflake to six at five," Lenny said standing up from the table.

"What are we going to do? You never let me anywhere near your safe houses." I said raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing important about six, so I don't mind you being there. What we need is a huge open space so we can figure out how to control the ice," he explained and I nodded.

The two of them got what they needed, said goodbye and left. Lise smiled at me and came over to hug me.

"We're going to help you get this under control," she said and I smiled.

* * *

So warehouse six is an abandoned warehouse down by the docks. I dressed in athlete shorts and a tank top since Lise said to be ready for a workout. Lise drove us and pulled up out front of it. I noticed Len and Mick's bikes parked out front also. I followed Lise up to a side door and went in. It was nothing, but a wide open space there was nothing here.

"Right on time," Len said smiling.

"For what exactly?" I asked.

"Practice to control your powers. Based on last night I can tell that they can be manipulated with your emotions, but we need to get it so you control your powers when you choose to. Mick's here for support and to unthaw things if necessary."

I noticed that Lenny was wearing a big blue parka with fur on the hood. I chuckled before a matching one except the fur being white was thrown at me.

"I know you don't like being warm, but this will protect you. Argue about it and I will make you put on the snow pants too."

"Way to shoot down my hopes and dreams," I replied putting it on.

"Your safety comes first to me, hopes and dreams second," he smirked playfully, so I stuck my tongue out at him. "You'll never realize how much we missed you Snowflake."

I smiled and started jumping around in the parka, it's still really puffy since it's new.

"So whenever you're ready, go into the middle out there," Lenny said.

I nodded and jogged out into the middle. Lenny, Mick, and Lise all went into a door in the back. I waited a minute wondering what's going on before I heard Lenny over a loud speaker.

"Since we don't know the extent of your powers the three of us are in a back room here, but we can see you perfectly with all of the cameras. First, we're going to try and channel your energy and see if that works. Focus on your emotions, since for the time being that seems to be the only way you can tap into your powers."

"Easier said than done."

I sat cross-legged on the floor and started playing around with my emotions bringing up memories to evoke hopefully anything. I know there's something there, I can't reach it. After twenty minutes I huffed and laid back on the ground. I laughed seeing the fur of the hood over my head.

"Come on Snowflake, you have to feel something," I heard Lenny say.

"I can't I have literally been sitting here for like twenty minutes and nothing," I said back.

"There's something in you that is doing this you have to bring it out."

"I can't."

"You are the only one who can do it, Lana, we can't help you with this. You are the only one who can find it."

"And I said I can't do it," I said sitting back up, crossing my arms.

"You have to do it."

"What aren't you getting by I can't," I said throwing my arms down feeling angry tears in my eyes.

"There that's it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling my tears fall I looked and my arms seeing snow. Wait…snow?

I put my hand in it and picked it up, it's snow. It's weird like it feels like snow, but I feel connected to it…is that weird?

"Snowflake try and get the connection with your powers," Lenny said.

I sat and played with the snow for a bit to see if I could figure this out. Right now all I can get is that my emotions trigger it. Last night scared so ice, right now upset/irritated and snow, makes sense?

"Lanny try and think when we would play in the snow as kids and see if that helps," Lise said.

I stood up and imagines Lise taking me outside of the home and the two of us running around in the snow. We would have snowball fights with each other before the other kids came out and we would beat them every time. I felt a swirling inside of me, I opened my eyes and threw my arms up as I created more snow.

"There you go Snowflake,"

I smiled I needed to learn to use this energy. I took a deep breath dropping my arms, before raising my forearms. The snow on the ground swirled to life and all of it sat in mid-air. I smiled and lowered my arms again letting it all drop. I put my hands in my pockets and looked up, please help me out, mom.

"Way to go Frostbite, if I didn't see I wouldn't have believed it," Mick said as they all came out.

Lise hugged me and Lenny went to check something on the wall.

"20 degrees, when we got in here it was 68. You dropped the temperature in 30 minutes. I'll have to look at the thermometers on the replay and see what's going. But overall not bad Snowflake."

"How about we go home and I'll make us some hot chocolate and Lenny can make dinner?"


End file.
